totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
6. TDSL Aftermath I: Brutalnie wyrzuceni! Dlaczego?!
thumb Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 6 (pojawiają się litery: TDSL, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Chris: Zawsze tak jest, kiedy zaczyna się nowe show! Kamerzysta: Grr... Jaka ty jesteś maruda! Rzucam tą pracę! (wychodzi) Chris: Jacy ci ludzie są dziwni! Oddalenie kamery na siedzących przegranych oraz cześć osób, która się nie dostała do sezonu. Chris: Heather, błagam. Nie obrażaj się już tylko pop... Heather: Nie, nie będę z tobą rozmawiać. Ciesz się, że w ogóle tu siedzę! Matt: Dlaczego nie weźmiesz mnie?! Chris: Bo lekarz stwierdził u ciebie uraz psychiczny po eliminacji! Matt: Naprawdę? Nie wierz mu! Chris: A to?! (kamera się oddala i pokazuje Matt'a przywiązanego do jakiegoś stojącego siedziska) Matt: Jestem w stu procentach normalny! (znikąd słychać warczenie lwa) Chris: Tylera i Harolda nie proszę, bo taki program do nich nie pasuje. Harold: Szczery, aż do bólu. Chris: Co się czepiasz? Takich cudownych osób jak ja jest, co raz mniej na tym świecie. Matt: Jakbym słyszał siebie. Chris: Zaraz, zaraz. Kogo by tu wziąć na prowadzącego? Wiem! Gdzie ona jest?! (rozgląda się po wszystkich ze Szkoły TP) Heather: Kogo on tak szuka? Chris: Jest! Znalazłem ją! Chodź Millie! Millie: Ja? Dlaczego ja? Chris: Nie gadaj tylko chodź. Millie: Nienawidzę tego programu! Chris: Jeszcze będziesz mówić, że kochasz! Millie: W innym świecie! Chris: Nie kłóć się już ze mną tylko podsumuj pierwszy tydzień. Chris odchodzi. Millie: Dlaczego stąd nie wyszłam? No dobra, zacznijmy. Millie (komentuje pokazywane fragmenty show): A więc… Powitanie było nad wyraz dziwne. A Chris denerwujący. Wpadł na pomysł, żeby odbyło się pierwsze zadanie. Ludziska pstrykały fotki do gazet, ale poszła z tego niezła kicha. Udało się to tylko Trentowi i Matt'owi. W następnym odcinku zostali kapitanami i wybierali drużyny. O matko! Ile było przy tym sporów! W tym samym odcinku drużyny musiały stworzyć własne reklamówki. Zadanie to wygrały Zabójcze Kamery, a wyleciała Heather, ponieważ... Sama nie wiem, dlaczego ją wyrzucili. Nikt jej nie lubi! Pewnie dla tego. Dalej... Ooo, tu się działo. Najpierw była awaria, która później okazała się podpuchą. Harold i Katerine sami postanowili naprawić ten problem. Poszło im dobrze, ale w tym programie nigdy nic nie może być doskonałe. Matt już wcześniej przechytrzył Chrisa i pomyślał, że to zadanie. Po pięknym dziełu Harolda namówił Alexandra, aby ten zepsuł to jeszcze raz. Jak się później dowiedzieliśmy Matt przyczynił się do wypadku Katerine i Harolda, którzy spadli ze schodów. Trent widząc obolałą lasencję obwinił całą ta sytuacją Harolda. Ten cały czas się broniąc, mało skutecznie... Dobra, tam. Leshawna stanęła w jego obronie i tak cała 4-ka kłóciła się, a ich drużyna spotkała się na eliminacji Harolda. Biedaczyna. Odcinek 4, szyli kostiumy. To dopiero głupota! Nie? Tyler opuścił program z powodów medycznych. Doznał jakiegoś szoku, czy coś? A w ostatnim odcinki było trochę tego i tamtego. Ważne, że odpadł Matt i wszyscy się cieszą, że już nie wygra... Matt: Dawaj gości i nie truj! Millie: Przyjemniaczek z niego, co nie? Wszyscy: Ahaaa... Millie: No cóż. Dziś będziemy rozmawiać z Heather i Matt'em. Ale pamiętajcie, to nie koniec naszych zabaw z nimi! Matt: Pośpiesz się! Millie: Nie popędzaj mnie! To mój pierwszy raz... Powitajmy gorąco Matt'a i Heather. (wchodzą Heather i Matt, aplauz) Heather: Nie przepychaj się! Matt: Przestań, ja powinienem iść pierwszy! Heather: Idiota! (pcha go) Matt: Idiotka! (pcha ją) Przewracają się. Razem: (z ziemi) Co ty robisz łamago?! Millie: Możecie już przestać. Matt: Powiedz to jej. Cały czas jest obrażona za wyrzucenie. Millie: Wiesz, że nie wszyscy Cię lubią. Teraz, czy nie później, na pewno byś odpadła. Heather: Co ty możesz wiedzieć?! Millie: W Szkole zaszłam daleko! Heather: Gdybyś nie doszła w połowie serii tylko była od początku odpadłabyś pewnie pierwsza! Millie: Ale bym odpadła. Przynajmniej bym nie musiała znosić tych wszystkich idiotycznych zadań Chrisa! Heather: W sumie to masz... Argh! Nie słucham cię i tyle! Millie: Ona jest za uparta. Matt, jak możesz chodzić z takim osłem?! Heather: Jeszcze jedno słowo, a będziesz wycierać twarzą podłogi! Millie: A ja wezwę ochronę, która Cię wyniesie i zawiezie do psychiatryka! Matt: Skończcie już! Millie: Dobra. Powitajmy również galerię loserów, z którą nie mam ochoty rozmawiać, lub część osób, które były tak cienkie, że się nie dostały do 2 sezonu. Matt: Ty tez tam jesteś. Millie: Nie przypominaj mi, bo się rozpłaczę... Matt: Sorki. Millie: Wielkie brawa dla Tylera i Harolda. (na widowni - aplauz) Millie: To nie wszystko... Powitajmy również Noah'a, Gwen, Cody'ego, Duncana, Courtney, DJ'a, Evę, Justina i Philipa. Niby tak mało, a wydawało mi się, że więcej. A już wiem. Heather: Co wiesz? Millie: Pamiętacie zadanie specjalne ze Szkoły? Philip: Nie mów mi o nim! Jestem taki zły. Zdobyłem czek, a on mnie nie wziął! Już ich pozwałem do sądu! Millie: Ich? Philip: Całą tą ekipę włącznie z Chrisem, jego kuzynką i ta Lai Chi na czele! Millie: Powodzenia. Philip: Przydałoby się. Millie: Wróćmy do tematu. Jedni znaleźli te czeki, inni nie, a jeszcze inni zaginęli z tego powodu. Mowa o Megan, Violet i Vanessie. Eva: Nie mów mi tych imion. Doprowadzają mnie do szału. Millie: Własnie. Dziewczyny wyruszyły w głąb lasu i jak dotąd (przełyka ślinę) nie odnalazły się. Była z nimi tez Eva, jednak ona się w połowie rozdzieliła! Eva: Szłam kilometr na południe i doszłam z powrotem do szkoły. Millie: Szczęśliwa trójca poszła na północ. Eva: Mogły mnie posłuchać! Courtney: Ciebie? Pfi... Eva: Masz... Millie: Bez kłótni! Nikt z reszty nie chcę zagadać kogoś, czy coś w tym stylu? Gwen: Cisza. Kocham to. Millie: Czyli możemy zacząć przeprowadzać wywiady? Matt: Najwyraźniej tak. Millie: Zacznijmy od Heather. Heather: Odpowiem tylko... Millie: ... na kilka pytań i skończ marudzenie. Heather: Nienawidzę cię. Millie: Miło mi to słyszeć. A oto pytanie. Jak wytłumaczysz swoje zachowanie, które stało nie co milsze? Heather: Hę? Millie: Czy to może dlatego, że chodzisz z Mattem? Heather: Nawet jeśli... To, co z tego. Takie to ciekawe? Millie: Dla mnie tak. A jakim było celem wiązanie się z owym chłopakiem? Heather: Nie miałam żadnego celu. Związałam się z nim i tyle! Matt: Ohh... Jesteś ze mną tylko z... przymusu? (na widowni - wzdech) Heather: Tak... (na widowni - większy wzdech) Heather: ... i nie. Matt: Dlaczego ja tego nie rozumiem?! Heather: Bo jesteś tępy! (na widowni - większy wzdech) Matt: Jak możesz?! Powiedziałaś, że też jesteś bi. Milie: Że co? Heather: Nie mówiłam, że jestem bi tylko, że jestem... a zresztą. Nie jestem. Ty jesteś i miałeś mnie prowadzić do finału. A teraz musimy tu razem siedzieć i się użerać! Matt: Ździra! (na widowni - większy wzdech) Heather: Mam ochotę cię walnąć! Podchodzi do niego i policzkuje go. Matt: Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy nie uderzę dziewczyny. Ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek. Z pięści wali ją w szczękę. Heather: To twój koniec! Millie: Bitwa? Chyba nie może tego być w moim programie... Daje 10 dolców na Heather! (na widowni - gwizdy) Courtney: Skończ już ten program! Millie: Dlaczego? Fajnie jest. Eva: Fajnie? Dziwne, bo dla mnie to żałosne. (...) Philip: Grr... To wszystko jest do bani. (do telefonu) Przyśpieszcie ten proces! (...) Mało mnie to obchodzi! (...) I tak już za dużo płacę! (...) Jak to przegramy to sam skończysz jako oskarżony! (...) Do widzenia! Millie: Może lepiej wezwę ochronę? Noah: Jak na to wpadłaś geniuszu? Millie: Przeczytałam z telewizora. Ochrona! Zabrać ta dwójkę! Przychodzi ochrona i wynosi Heather oraz Matt'a. Millie: Uff... Już lepiej i ciszej. Pozostało nam dziś już tylko filmiki od widzów. Courtney: Kocham tą część. Wszyscy: ??? Courtney: Dobra, już nic nie mówię. Millie: Filmik od Zakochanej na zabój w Duncanie? Dawajcie. Zakochana na zabój w Duncanie: (na ekranie) Buu... Mój biedny Duncan się nie dostał. Buu... Chyba pobiję tych, co są teraz w programie. Do Waszyngtonu mam blisko. Hehe (przybliża twarz do kamery) Słyszycie mnie?! Zniszczę was wszystkich! Papatlki. Buziaczki dla Duncanka. Millie: Przeurocza, prawda? Gwen: Ona była chora psychicznie. Millie: Przecież wiem! Został nam jeszcze Jackson z Miami. Hmm... Jackson: (na ekranie) Już? Dobra. Jestem taki podniecony tym programem, ale szczerze. to chyba Szkoła Totalnej Porażki była lepsza. Ale ta tez lubię i stawiam na Logana, bo te całe baby w tym programie to jakieś szalone odlotki! Hejka Eva: Mówcie mi, gdzie on mieszka! Już mu dam odlotki! Połamię wszystkie kości! Argh... Millie: Spokojnie. Ktoś inny pewnie mu coś zrobi. (...) No cóż... To już koniec naszego super dziwnego show. Spotkamy się już wkrótce w... Aftermathu! Żegnajcie. (na widowni - aplauz końcowy) Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd